Prison Break
by DaaNi-ChAn
Summary: Naruto's busted by the police and sentenced to do 10 years in jail. What happens when a certain visitor tells him that his friends including other members of the Soul Society are in Danger? Many pairings inside! Please R&R //HIATUS\\
1. Chapter I: busted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Bleach

OK. You might think I'm crazy for writing this story. I've thought about it on my way to school and it sounded great in my head. I hope it's a good one in here.

Based on the great TV series **"PRISON BREAK"** ---- Gotta love **Wentworth miller** in it.

-Rated PG-13 for language and violence. (The violence part is yet to come)

This is a _**Naruto**_ x _**Bleach**_ crossover. Any pairing, if there any, will be in each series of their own. NO CROSSPAIRING!! I wouldn't pair someone from Naruto with someone from bleach, OK?

Enjoy

* * *

**Prison break, Chapter I**

It was dark; the shops were closed in this city. Only one shop was opened, and it wasn't opened by its owner.

"FREEZE, HANDS IN THE AIR, NOW!" the police officer said, raising his gun at the robber who was dressed in orange pants and black shirt and covered his head with a blue bag.

"Ah, screw it" he said, turning his head to the side before smirking and running off. "HEY, I SAID FREEZE" the officer said, running after him, followed by a couple of police officers.

They ran around the corner and into an alleyway. It was pitch black since it was nearing midnight. "Hey, where did he go?" one of them asked his co-worker. The other shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, who's there?" the third one said, raising his gun towards the standing silhouette in the middle of the alley way.

"You'd better run, morons" the same orange-dressed guy said, this time he had the blue bag off his face to reveal six scars, three on each cheek and a messy blonde hair along with a devilish grin.

He walked with heavy steps towards them, making them take a firm stance.

"Take on step close and you'll get it, pal" the police officer said, making the blonde snigger.

"Hm… and you expect those pathetic things would work on me?" he said, holding his right hand up. A light blue sphere started to form in his right palm.

"Lower your weapons, guys. No need to get violent in here…" he said, smirking before pushing his hand forwards, making the sphere fly from his hand towards one of the officers, injuring him. The other officer started shooting at him, bullets cartridges flying everywhere. The robber ran off, making one of the officers follow him.

"Teriyaki, stay with him…" pointing at his injured fellow officer. "…I'm gonna get him" he said, running off.

**A few minutes later…**

The blonde robber leaned on one of the walls, panting. _'This got harder than it should've'_ he thought, looking at his right hand. _'I'm already out of Chakura'_ he looked up, studying his surroundings.

He smirked as he found no one in sight, leaned off the wall and dusted his hands, walking off…

"Hold it right there…" someone said, "…Naruto." the blonde smirked, turning around. "You haven't changed a bit…" the brunette officer said, making the blonde turn around, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Naruto knew that officer, that officer with a noticeable scar across his nose and a short brown hair tied in a high ponytail. He was able to recognize him just by hearing his voice…

"I see you have joined the police force…" he said, looking up. "…Iruka" Naruto said, smirking. Iruka grimaced.

"What happened, Naruto…" he asked, lowering his gun, "…why are you doing this?" he asked, making the blonde laugh out loud. "You weren't like this, Naruto. What the hell ha-"

"…You get _sick_ of being the _good_ guy, Iruka…" he cut Iruka's sentence, walking closer to his ex-sensei. Iruka raised his gun.

"I hate to do this to you, Naruto…" he said, putting his finger on the trigger. Naruto laughed.

"You wouldn't do it. You're too good to use that gun…" he said, forming another sphere in his right hand, not noticing that a certain white-haired sniper was on top of one of the roof.

Iruka was getting nervous. Naruto knew him; he knew that he was too good to hurt anyone, not to mention someone he cared deeply for.

"It's not too late, Naruto..." he said. Naruto smirked, his hands were clearly shaking. "…we can help you, I know we can…" he said, his index finger pulling on the trigger lightly. The youngster was walking closer towards him. Naruto raised his palm and pushed it towards Iruka, making him close his eyes. He knew that he was going to be hurt, probably killed, but he couldn't pull the trigger.

'_I can't do this…' _he said, lowering the gun and expecting the sphere to hit him.

…but nothing did.

He opened his eyes to see that Naruto stood still, not moving a muscle, and in one second he dropped to the ground. Iruka noticed something on the back of his neck.

It was a red feather attached to a needle. Iruka sighed, closing his eyes. _'Thank god I didn't have to do it'_ he thought as he felt the presence of someone In front of him. He opened his eyes to see his white-haired friend whom they liked to call 'Konoha no Shiroi Kiba' **(White fang of Konoha)**.

"Thanks, Kakashi" Iruka said, putting his gun back in its holster. Kakashi nodded and looked down at their ex-student, sighing, and put his hand on the side of his head.

"That's awful…" he said, then shrugged his shoulders, "well, too bad for him" he said, picking up Naruto's numb body.

"C'mon, let's take him back." Kakashi said, walking away. Iruka shook his head and clinched his fists.

"NO!" he yelled, making Kakashi turn around with a quizzical look on his face.

"What?" he asked. Iruka took a deep breath.

"You're not taking him back. If you do, they'll put him in jail, even worse; they might kill him. you can't…"

"…He deserves it..." Kakashi cut him. Iruka was surprised by Kakashi's reply, "Besides, you should've stopped caring about him when he became the scum he is." He said, raising an eyebrow. Iruka grimaced.

Kakashi was right, he always was. But when it came to Naruto, Iruka has always thought of him as a son, and would never think of hurting him. Naruto has turned against Konoha along with a couple of extraordinary guys from the same village in the past five years and now, he was the last to get caught.

Sirens from the ambulances were heard, reminding Iruka and Kakashi about their teammates that were left behind in the alleyway. As soon as the ambulance arrived, the injured policeman was taken away, along with Naruto who was accompanied by Kakashi, to make sure he wouldn't escape.

**A couple of days later…**

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Judge Shizune said, looking up from her papers. "…You are sentenced to do 10 years in jail…" she said, holding up her hammer and slamming it down the table. Naruto eyed her carefully, and then glared at Kakashi who was on the other side of the room while Iruka was sitting in one of the seats in the back, looking on the ground.

"…You'll be taken where all the convicts of Konoha were taken to do time…" she said, sadly. Everyone knew Naruto, the energetic young man who had the dream to lead Konoha. Now he became a criminal, defecting from the village he loved the most. It was a shocker to everyone. Shizune thought it was Ironic, looking at Naruto who had no expression on his face whatsoever. She sighed.

"I hope you would learn your lesson there, Naruto…" she said, interlocking her fingers, and leaned her chin on them. Naruto smirked and looked away, mumbling something.

"Care to share with the court, Uzumaki?" she said in a firm tone. Naruto didn't budge; instead, he kept looking out the window.

'_This is going to be fun…'_ he thought, putting on an evil smirk on his face.

**Rock Village Correctional main house (aka, R.V. Prison)**

He arrived there, getting out of the van along with a couple of prisoners, the building was huge, and the yard was even bigger. It was a green field similar to a football field. Some inmates were taking strolls, some of them have formed gangs, and others were just sitting by themselves.

Naruto smirked as he was led along with the others by the police officers towards one of the buildings. It was divided into sections. He didn't know which one he'll go to...

**Prison 'A' sector:**

As soon as he entered the section, he was faced with a room full of monitors; beside that monitor room was a fenced door. With one button from the chief in charge, the door was opened and he was led to the hall.

The hall was huge, filled with a lot of cells, in each cell were a couple of inmates. Most of them were making a fuss, banging their cups against the cell door.

"BE QUIET, YOU WUSSES!" the police man yelled at them, making some of them stop, others insisted on being noisy but they were ignored. Then Naruto was led up the stairs towards cell number B86.

"Inmate number 1025, you're having a cellmate, Enjoy." the police man said, laughing and pushing Naruto inside the cell. "…bastard..." Naruto mumbled, turning around to face the officer, glaring at him. The officer chuckled and walked off. The door was automatically locked. As soon as it was, Naruto turned around to see who his cell mate was.

The guy was asleep on the top crib, facing the wall. He covered his face with the blanket, as soon as he turned around and revealed his face, Naruto gasped.

"S….Sasuke!" he said, not believing his own eyes. Sasuke smirked, sitting up and getting off of his bunk.

"Well, well, if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto…" Sasuke said, sarcastically. He was dressed in grey pants and a white shirt, the same clothes Naruto was wearing. He figured that this was the Prison's inmates' uniform.

"..What is the good guy doing in here? Weren't you the one telling us to 'stay out of trouble'?" he said, making quotation marks with his fingers. Naruto sniggered. "…Good people sometimes turn bad, emo guy" he said, sitting down on the lower bunk. Sasuke growled.

"Do not call me Emo guy, you hear?" he said, pointing his finger in Naruto who simply ignored him and lied down.

"I'm gonna get some sleep" Naruto said, lying down. Sasuke smirked when Naruto quickly faced the wall and covered himself.

"Oh No, you won't..." he said, pulling the covers off of Naruto who groaned in protest. "What the hell is your problem?" he yelled, getting up and standing face to face with his ex-teammate.

"Hey, isn't that Uzumaki?" someone said. Naruto turned his head to the side, looking outside the cell towards the opposite cell on the other side of the hall, cell number B87.

"HEY, IT IS!!" that person laughed. Naruto looked closely at the person: messy brown hair, narrow eyes, red marks on his cheeks and scars all over his chest. "What a small world…" he said, winking at Naruto. "What are ya doing here, champ? What did you do, steal some baby's candy?" he said, laughing out loud, starting a fit of laughter among the inmates.

"Is that…Kiba?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke who nodded quietly. Naruto looked around at the cells. All of the guys, they looked somewhat familiar to him… except for one who stood out.

"Hey, who's that guy…?" Naruto said, pointing at one cell. Sasuke extended his arms out of the cell door and leaned on it. "…That orange haired guy, who is he?" Naruto continued.

"Oh, That…" he said, smirking. "…that's the good guy in here, Kurosaki Ichigo…" Sasuke said, "…clean record, not even a single fight...yet" Naruto studied the guy. He had an angry expression on his face, was alone in his cell, Sitting on the bed and hugging his knees. Naruto chuckled.

"I wonder what he did to be here" he said, making Sasuke chuckle. "He broke the rules, dunno what kind of rules. But he broke them and he is sentenced to do 5…" he said, looking at Naruto. "…he's still fresh meat in here, just came in two months ago." Sasuke explained, getting a nod from Naruto.

"He looks pretty weird alright!" he said, making his friend laugh as well. Naruto studied the other inmates, and a certain cell caught his attention.

"What's up with that dark cell?" he pointed at cell B91, on the same floor as their cell, which was dark. Sasuke cleared his throat. "That…it gives me goose bumps every time I look at it. That, my friend, is the cell of a guy known as Sabaku no Gaara…" he said, shivering a bit. "…rumor has it; he killed his girlfriend and chopped her to pieces before burying her body parts in an opposite part where the other was buried." He said in a spooky tone, moving away from the cell door and leaning on the wall. "No one got near him, except for his cell mate who no one managed to talk to" Sasuke went on. Naruto kept staring at that Dark cell until someone leaned on the cell of that door. He was a blonde guy, a dangerous looking young fellow who kept his eyes glued at Naruto from the moment he appeared out of the shadows, smirking.

"Is that him?" he said, gulping after feeling threatened by the look that guy was giving. Sasuke looked at him. "Nah, that's the cell mate, Deidara. They say he knows EVERYTHING about That Gaara…" Sasuke said, sighing loudly.

A loud buzz was heard and the cell doors were opened. Naruto was puzzled but Sasuke patted him on the shoulder.

"It's lunch time." He said, walking out of the cell and soon he was followed by Naruto.

**Prison's cafeteria:**

The inmates stood in one line as they were all served lunch. Naruto had a long time 'studying' the 'thing' they were eating. It was a light brownish slimy thing. He swore he could've seen bubbles pop in that thing. He slowly walked towards the table and sat down. He could feel someone sit next to him without a word. He looked to the side to see that Kurosaki guy. He sat there, quietly, eating his slimy lunch but stopped when he noticed that Naruto was staring back and forth between his face and his lunch with a horrified look on his face.

"It might look disgusting, but it's good." Kurosaki said, continuing his food. Naruto looked at his own plate and picked up his spoon, slowly dipping it in the lunch, and lifted it full of it. He closed his eyes and slowly got the spoon closer to his mouth, opened it and ate it. Kurosaki was looking at him, waiting for a response.

"Good, ne?" he said, looking at Naruto who smiled. "Yeah, somehow." He said, eating another spoon. Kurosaki looked back at his plate.

"That'll teach ya not to judge the book by its cover." He said with a dark look on his face. Naruto looked at him again, knotting his eyebrows.

"What do ya …mean?" Naruto asked, to no one in particular. He was gone in a second. Naruto was puzzled. He was surprised how the hell he disappeared in a flash. He sighed, took another spoonful of his lunch and continued.

**Outside 'A' sector: The yard**

Things could've gone a lot worse, but fortunately, it was a very good day at Rock Village Main Prison. It was the break time and Naruto was taking a stroll around the yard, looking at the sun, enjoying the peaceful day, a beautiful sunny day with no interruptions, or so he thought before bumping into someone.

He fell on his butt, "Hey, watch where you're…" he said, looking up at the person but froze when he saw that person glare at him.

'_Shit, what the hell did I do?'_ Naruto thought as his eyes looked right through Sabaku no Gaara's eyes. Behind him stood none other than his cell mate Deidara who walked in front of Gaara and kneeled down to Naruto's level.

Naruto gulped when that guy came face to face with him, he could hear his breath, like a predator looking at his prey before pounding them to death.

"You're lucky he's in a good mood today…" he whispered, getting up and looking down at Naruto.

"Watch your back, noob." And with that, he took off. Naruto kept glaring at him then looked back at Gaara whose face was expressionless, His eyebrow quirked a bit before walking off as well.

"Great, I'm not in jail; I'm in a freakin' sanitarium" he said, sighing and running his fingers through his hair. The bright sun hitting his face, but soon he was shadowed by someone's figure.

"Not again…" he mumbled under his breath. "Look, buddy. I would love to fight, but I'm not in the mood." He said, but he found a stretched hand in his face. That person was laughing.

"C'mon, Get up." The person said. Naruto couldn't figure out the person's features because the sun was taking its effect, though his voice sounded familiar. Naruto took the strangers hand and got up.

"Thanks!" he said, dusting off his hands. "No problem, Naruto." he said, making the blonde look closely at him.

Naruto gasped, "No way…" he said, pointing at the person in front of him: Long hair, purple pupil-less eyes and stern facial features, along with the deep voice.

"N-Neji…?!" He said, again, "…That's impossible, what are ya doing here?" Naruto asked, puzzled. Neji laughed. "Yeah, Long story." he said, smiling and slipping his hands in his pockets.

"This is crazy, everyone's here!" Naruto said, looking around. Neji nodded, "Yeah! It's pretty crazy. I've been thinking about it…" he said, looking at the ground. "…Every single extraordinary Ninja in our village turned out to be a criminal…" he said, looking at Naruto who was looking back with the corner of his eye.

"You don't think this is a coincidence, do ya?" Someone interrupted their conversation; they both looked at the direction of the third person to see Nara Shikamaru. Naruto shook his head.

"Ok, now I'm certain something's wrong…" he said, grabbing his own head. "…The last thing we need to see is Lee in here…" he said, laughing. Both Shikamaru and Neji laughed. Naruto looked at them, puzzled.

He shook his head, "Oh No, Don't tell me he's here!!" Naruto said, making the others laugh.

"Yeah, but his record is clean so far so he might have a parole sentence sometime soon." Neji said, crossing his arms. Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, and he's almost done doing time in here anyway." He said, smirking. Naruto shook his head, "This is unbelievable…" he mumbled. "…so, where is he now?" he asked. Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other then at the weight-lifting area in one of the Yard's corner. Naruto looked closely to see Rock Lee, working out like he usually did; weight-lifting, sit-ups, push-ups, you name it. Shikamaru looked back at Naruto who had a serious look on his face while looking at Lee. He raised an Eyebrow.

"Look, I won't ask and I won't tell…" he said, winking at Naruto. Neji chuckled and covered his mouth, only his muffled laughter was heard. Naruto looked at Shikamaru, not understanding at the beginning, then…

"SHIKAMARU…" Naruto yelled, holding his fist up in Shikamaru's face "…YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING TO FRIGGING KILL YOU!!" he said out loud, making the Hyuuga laugh. As Shikamaru and Naruto were arguing, the loud speaker emitted an annoying voice, the voice of their Chief in Charge, Mizuki. The tone he speaks with, as girly as ever.

"Alright, ladies, Back to your cells, No violence while you're entering the building." the voice said. Sounds of cursing and displeasure were heard from the inmates as they walked back to their sectors, to their cells. Naruto looked around before turning to the two inmates.

"Say, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, making Neji look up at the sky. Shikamaru was the first to answer.

"Well, I used my authority as one of the head master in the ninja school management to hack into the wind countries' system to get new information about it. You know, their government, their leader… all that behind Tsunade's back… but I was caught. So, here I am. Serving 10" Shikamaru said, putting his hands in his grey hooded jacket pocket. Naruto turned his head to Neji, waiting for his response.

"Money laundering, Assassination deals. defection against the Hyuuga clan and Konoha…" Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground as Neji went on and on about the reasons he's in there.

He gulped and raised his hands in the air, "Uh...Ok then, that's…uh…nice..." he said, looking away. Neji chuckled, "…so, I'm sentenced to do 20." He said, calmly. Naruto was surprised by his nonchalance. Although he's always been this cool, he never imagined he'd be like that under a difficult circumstance like that one.

The guys went into their Sector and each of them went to their cell. Naruto came face to face with Sasuke, who came from the other side. Sasuke entered the cell before him.

"Where were ya?" Naruto quietly asked, getting inside the cell, and sat on his bed, leaning on his knees. Sasuke sighed and leaned on the wall next to the door cell as the guard warned them to stay away from the cell door for it will be closed.

"Ah…" he sighed. The loud buzz went off and the doors were closed. "…I've had a visitor" he said, looking at Naruto with a smile on his face. Naruto raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You? A visitor? I wonder who that was." Naruto said, looking to the side.

"It was Sakura…" Sasuke said, looking at the ground. "…first time to visit me in 2 years…" he said, smiling sadly. Naruto's eyebrows knotted. "In two years? How long have you been here… no… why are you here?" Naruto said, unconsciously cracking his knuckles. Sasuke looked out the cell, avoiding his cell mate's gaze.

"I've been here for the past four years because…" he said, looking at the ground. "…because I killed him…" he said, lowering his eyes to the ground, his shoulder length raven-colored locks framing his face, almost covering it. Naruto eyes widened. _'Sasuke…killed…?'_ he thought as he saw his friend look at his hands with an evil smile on his face.

"I finally did it…" he mumbled, chuckling. "…I killed him and made everyone rest…" he said, looking at Naruto who was a bit afraid of his friend.

"Who did you kill, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, getting up. He was thinking of the possibilities. How many people are there that you can kill and make other people rest from them? He had none in his mind. But there was one in Sasuke's head.

"I killed him…" Sasuke repeated, chuckling hysterically. "…Uchiha…Itachi…" he said, burying his face in his hand and sliding down the wall, sitting on the floor with a loud thump. Naruto stood there, silent and shocked. He knew that Sasuke hated his brother for killing their family and their clan, That Sasuke said billions of times that he would kill his brother, but, he never believed he would actually do it.

"Shit, Sasuke..." he said, looking at his friend who was sitting silently on the ground, burying his face in his hands. He slowly moved his hands away, leaning his head back on the wall. Naruto kneeled beside his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright, take it easy…" he said, breathing deeply. A certain voice ruined the silent atmosphere.

"Hey, Uzumaki, you going soft on Uchiha, ya guys are going to kiss and make out?" Kiba yelled from the other side, mocking the two. Sasuke turned his head towards Kiba who was laughing his heart out.

Naruto looked at him and got up, only to be held down by the wrist. "No, ignore him. Don't reply, that's what he wants..." he said, looking at Kiba. "…Let him bark like the dog he is…" Sasuke said, getting up, and climbed up to his bunk. Naruto, still kneeled, looked at his friend and then at Kiba who was now sitting on the floor in his cell, playing card games with his cell mates.

Naruto smirked, "this is getting interesting…" he said, watching the other inmates in their cells before getting up, taking one last look at Kiba.

"…really interesting" he said, before walking towards his crib to sit down.

* * *

**First chapter is done.**

**I didn't know how to finish this story. I don't know if I can write an action/suspense story but I'll try my best.**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter II: The threat

One review so far, that's very disappointing. I'm really upset but thank you Kirri Kitty for your review and yes, it's kind of an AU.

Let's go on to the next chapter

* * *

**Prison Break, chapter II: **

****

**Cell B86, Naruto and Sasuke's cell… **

Sector A was quiet; after all, 2am is pretty late, even for inmates. Everyone was sound asleep, some where loudly snoring or loudly dream about well, women. The only one that was wide awake was Uzumaki Naruto, lying in his bed thinking about the whole crazy situation.

_'Sasuke…well, he's the kind of guys to go to jail, but Shikamaru… and NEJI? Something must be up. Those two can't end up here, not to mention the crimes they've done'_ Naruto thought as he rolled to his right side, closing his eyes.

_'I wonder what Kiba did. Lee? I don't get it…what in the world has he done to get in here? He was the perfect student.'_ Naruto sighed and sat up, sliding his legs off the bed. He got up and slid his hands in his pockets, taking a couple of steps before stopping at the cell door, resting his hands on the bars.

It was quiet, too quiet. Naruto didn't get used to living in such silence. His life was noisy, energetic, wild, and obstreperous. Sometimes, during his childhood and a part of his youth was too

_'…lonely'_ he thought, smiling to himself. He remembered his life before taking this wrong turn. How he always used to think life is good, despite his terrible childhood. How he had a lot of friends and people who loved him and admired him…and had a small crush on him. He smiled as Hinata's face popped in his head, his grip tightened around the cold metallic bar of the cell door.

_'I wonder how she's doing; it's been a very long time. I hope she's alright'_ he thought, pushing himself off the door. Naruto sighed and walked back to his bunk, covering himself from head to toe and slowly falling asleep.

**A couple of hours later…**

Naruto woke up at the sound of someone banging a stick against one of the cell doors, unfortunately, it was his.

"Hey, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Get your lazy asses out of that bed NOW. We're doing inspection around the building for anything unusual." The blue haired policeman said, walking to the next cell and waking the others up.

Sasuke groaned and got up, pulling the covers off and pushing it to the end of the bed with his feet, turning to the side and jumping down, almost hitting Naruto who was sitting, half asleep.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled, making Sasuke smirk and walk towards the sink inside the cell, turning on the faucet. Naruto thought about the whole situation that left him wide awake the pervious night, ignoring the sounds made by Sasuke's toothbrush. Sasuke spat in the sink and put his hands under the running water.

"You look disturbed." Sasuke said, looking at his friend with the corner of his eye. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, it's just that I'm very fond of the new alarm clock" he said, mocking the blue haired guy out there. Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. He woke us up in a normal way this time. On his last shift, he woke us up by turning on the fire alarm, Man. that was freakin' awesome." Sasuke said, splashing his face with a bit of water. Naruto laughed at his friends last statement as he watched him turn the faucet off and moving away, giving him the chance to freshen up as well.

In a matter of minutes, everyone was assembled outside their cells for their checkup. Naruto was looking around, everyone looked familiar to him somehow, and one guy was freaking him out. He leaned a bit to the right where Sasuke was.

"Hey..." he whispered, making the dark haired glare at him, "…what's the deal with him?" he asked, looking at Deidara who was glaring at him. "I told you already, I don't have a freakin' Idea" he said, leaning away from his friend as the policeman looked at them patronizingly and checked inside their cells, making Sasuke and Naruto almost wanting to kill him.

**A few minutes later…**

"Only a few minutes left…" Sasuke said, looking at the big clock hanging from ceiling of the big hall. Naruto, who was sitting on the bed, turned his head towards the clock; the seconds' pointer seemed to move a bit slowly, almost as if it was mocking both Naruto and Sasuke.

"What's in a few minutes?" Naruto asked, looking at his friend who was laughing, "Lunch Time!" he exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. The blonde smirked; he has never seen Sasuke laugh, not to mention joke around before. _'I guess prison teaches ya lots of stuff'_ he thought, getting up. As soon as he did, the doors opened. Sasuke grinned.

"Alright, time to eat" he said, walking out. Naruto shook his head, "Why would anyone be happy in a place like this?" he asked, putting his hands inside his pockets. Sasuke looked at him and smiled, "I don't know, I just am" he said, walking down the stairs of their sector when a policeman stood in front of the two.

"Uzumaki Naruto, You have a visitor" he said, getting a handcuff off of his belt. Naruto looked at Sasuke quizzically. Sasuke nodded as an agreement, making Naruto nod back and extend his hands to the police officer. He placed the handcuffs and pulled Naruto with him.

**Meeting room… **

Naruto walked through the narrow corridor and towards a big room, a couple of metallic rectangle tables sit in different sides of the room. Naruto could see one of the inmates hug who seemed to be his girlfriend. Another was meeting with an old woman, supposedly his mother. He smiled as he was nudged by the police officer in charge.

"That's your visitor." He said, pointing at a man in a grey suit and hat. Naruto felt a bad vibe from him at once, narrowing his eyes and walking slowly towards the well-suited man.

"Sit down, Uzumaki Naruto." the man said, his shallow voice giving Naruto a shiver down his spine. He nodded and sat down, trying to figure out who that man was.

"How do you know my name?" he said, resting his hands on his lap. The man slowly reached for his hat and took it off, revealing his hair and face. Naruto gasped as he knew who that was.

"You…" he said, looking at the grey-haired man. He reached for his glasses and adjusted them. "…You're Orochimaru's follower…" he said, gulping.

"…Yakushi Kabuto"

Time almost stopped for Naruto, seeing the face of the man who tried to kill Tsunade-sama, who tried to kill everyone along with his snake master. Kabuto chuckled.

"I see you remember me, Naruto-kun" he said, smirking slyly. Naruto gritted his teeth as he breathed heavily.

"Don't address me with that, you hear?" he said, angrily. "What do you want from me?" Naruto said, tightening his fists. Kabuto laughed and glared at Naruto.

"You'll listen to me and you'll listen carefully…" he said, narrowing his eye. Suddenly, Naruto gasped and literally froze in his place. He tried to move his head but he couldn't. His fingers, his hands, his feet…nothing was moving. Naruto moved his vision from his hands to the grey haired man.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto slowly asked, making Kabuto smirk. "Nothing really, but…" he said, leaning on the table, "…if you make a fuss, I'll kill you" he threatened, making Naruto gulp. "But you'll shut up and be a good dog so listen up." He said, making Naruto grit his teeth and narrow his eyes. Kabuto smiled and tapped his finger on the table.

"I'm the only follower for Orochimaru-sama left with him…" he started, smiling and glaring at Naruto, "…and he's now looking for someone to help him with his experiments and-"

"-Cut to the chase, Yakushi" Naruto said, angrily. If he hadn't been paralyzed like he was, he would've pounded him to death. Kabuto chuckled at Naruto's impatience.

"Now, Now…" he started, leaning back. "…Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" he said, in a threatening tone. Naruto remained silent and still. Kabuto continued.

"As I was saying, Orochimaru-sama is looking for someone to help him with his experiments and to train along with both of us, to become Orochimaru-sama's follower." He said, adjusting his glasses. Naruto glared at him, wishing his body is free from whatever's holding him down.

"What's your point?" Naruto asked, looking at the guards then back at Kabuto. The latter smirked.

"He has chosen one of the countries to take as many people as he likes from it to become his projects…" he said. Kabuto pulled a brown folder out of a small briefcase that was on the ground. "Do you want to know what that country is? No worries…" he said, slowly opening the brown folder. "…he wasn't very pleased with the 'one country choice' so he chose two countries, two different villages" he said, pulling out a bunch of papers out of the briefcase and putting them face down on the table.

"Two countries, fire and wind…" he started, taking one of the papers and flipping it to show the geography of the countries, the two mentioned were highlighted in black. Naruto's eyes widened, _'fire and wind…don't tell me…is that why he's meeting me?'_ he thought as Kabuto pulled another paper.

"Two villages, Sunagakure and Konohagakure" he said, flipping the second paper on the table, revealing the geography of both villages. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You bastard!" he said, angrily. Kabuto chuckled and waved his index finger in Naruto's face.

"That's not it…" he said, taking another paper and flipping it on the table. "Those are the candidates who were chosen by Orochimaru-sama from Sunagakure. He liked their abilities and structure." He said, pointing at the paper. Naruto was shocked, on the paper was the pictures of people he knew very well, people who have helped them during one of the battles by a group of missing-nins.

Kabuto smirked and pointed at the first picture, a picture of a man dressed in dark clothes, cat like hat and purple painted face. "…Kankurou …" he said, pointing at the second picture of a blonde young woman with four bushy pigtails and a black kimono with red obi. "…and his sister, Temari from Sunagakure" he said, grinning. Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling patronized by whatever that's holding him down.

"About Konohagakure…" he said, putting another paper with different pictures of certain people Naruto knew.

"…I think you know all of them, don't you?" he said, pointing at the people in the pictures. Kabuto smirked, seeing Naruto's shocked expression.

_'No way, he can't do this…'_ Naruto thought as he saw the pictures of Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Shino.

Kabuto smirked, "Oh yeah, I remember…" he said, pulling another file from his bag. "…There's a couple of special members in another country I wanted Orochimaru-sama to check…" he said, opening the file and pulling a couple of pictures, "You might not know them, so I don't know if you're going to worry about them as well, but they could be quite useful…" he said, flipping the two papers to reveal five pictures of different people, he pointed at each of them as he said their names.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Orihime Inoue, Ishida Uryuu, Abarai Renji and Yasutora " Chad" Sado" he said, smirking. "Those guys, from a place called Soul Society, have a couple of special abilities I'd like Orochimaru to notice. He might give up the group of the pathetic people you care about" he said, mentioning his friends. Kabuto slowly got up, collected the documents, placed them in the files and put them in his bag, giving Naruto one last glare.

"I guess you have less than a year to save your friends, otherwise, Orochimaru-sama will be so pleased…" He said, faking a gasp, "Oh, I forgot, You won't be getting out of here for a long, long time" he said, laughing and holding the briefcase with his left hand as he picked up the hat with his right off the table and placed it on his head, "ten years is a pretty long time for Orochimaru-sama to do whatever he wants" he laughed and walked off. Naruto, still paralyzed by whatever Kabuto did, forced his muscles to break free and run at him.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Naruto yelled, sending a punch at Kabuto straight in his face. The latter fell to the ground before policemen managed to get a grip on Naruto. Kabuto got up and wiped the blood away of the side of his mouth. "Hmm... see you around, Naruto-kun" he said, walking off. His back was the last thing Naruto have seen before he blacked out.

**A couple of hours later… **

"Wake up…" a faint voice said. Naruto slowly opened his eyes but everything was blurry to him, "C'mon, wake up…" the voice said again. He blinked a couple of times before seeing the bottom of Sasuke's bunk. "Hey, you're finally awake! You've been out for a couple of hours now" Sasuke said, smiling at his friend. Naruto's eyes widened and got up quickly, unfortunately, hitting his head with the top bunk.

"OUCH! SHIT!" he yelled, rubbing his forehead. Sasuke shook his head and raised two fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, jokingly. Naruto glared at him and slapped his hand away, getting up. Sasuke shook his head and looked at his friend.

Naruto, still rubbing his forehead, walked towards the cell door, resting his, already bruised, forehead against the cold metal for a while. He looked at his hand and concentrated hard enough to form Rasengan but it didn't work.

"What the…" he said, concentrating hard again. Sasuke was leaning on the wall, watching his friend struggle with a bigger amount of concentration with his famous technique.

"That won't work either." He said, crossing his arms and looking out of the cell. Naruto looked quizzically at him, making Sasuke smirk.

The dark-haired stood next to his cell mate, leaning on the metal cell door, and looked at the other inmates. "You didn't figure that out in the couple of days you spent here?" Sasuke started, closing his eyes. "Well, if you hadn't noticed, everyone in here has some sort of special ability. It's rare to find someone who can't control Chakura in here" he said, opening his eyes and looking at his friend.

"Why do you think we were taken to the rock village, out of all the villages?" Sasuke asked with a dark look on his face. Naruto looked at the ground and shook his head, he never figured out why he was taken where the others were taken.

"The Rock village built this facility to hold prisoners with special ability, these walls…" he said, slamming his fist against the wall. "…are made of special material taken from underground, beneath this village." he said, smirking at his friend. Naruto was a bit lost, "Special…material…from…underground?" he repeated, rubbing the back of his head in frustration.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, These walls are composed of special chemicals and Chakura-mixed compositions that compresses the person's Chakura and prevents it from being released or taking form" he said, chuckling, Leaning off the door.

"I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for these damn things" Sasuke said, tightening his fists. Naruto grimaced.

_'Is he trying to say there's no hope of going out in time to save them?' _Naruto narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to sit around doing nothing while his friends and other innocent people get hurt.

"So, Even your Sharingan won't work?" he said, looking at Sasuke who was in some sort of trance. He shook his head.

"Sometimes, but it has no effect here..." He said, looking at his friend. "Not even Neji's Byakugan" he said, looking at his friend's cell on the bottom floor. Naruto nodded with a disappointment look on his face.

The blonde's expression changed into a quizzical one, "Wait a minute, how did you know all of this?" Sasuke looked at his friend and laughed, "Once you spend a long time here you start to learn things you never thought you'd learn" he said, laughing.

A growl was heard, making Naruto's face turn red, holding his stomach. Sasuke continued with his laughter.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?" he asked, chuckling. Naruto shook his head. "Nope, I haven't" he said, rubbing his stomach. Sasuke laughed as the cell door opened. It was break time.

"C'mon buddy, I think I can get ya something to eat while you're at it"

**Outside 'A' sector: The yard**

The guys were sitting in one of the stands. Naruto, sitting on the 2nd row of the stand was munching on a piece of bread and a chicken leg with hunger, not taking a breath between every bite while Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru, who were sitting behind him, were amusingly watching.

"Wow, His eating habits have never changed, have they?" Neji asked, turning his vision to Sasuke who was shaking his head.

"Nope, Not at all" He said, laughing. In a matter of seconds, Naruto was done. Sasuke patted him on the back.

"Take a breath, buddy!" he laughed, making Naruto glare at him. Neji looked at the sky and sighed, Shikamaru looked at him.

"What's wrong with ya?" he asked, pushing his friend lightly on his arm. Neji shook his head and intertwined his fingers, leaning forward on his knees.

"Nothing, It's just…It's been a long time since I've seen my family…and Tenten and everyone else." He said, smiling sadly. Neji was sentenced to do 20 and already spent 3. At the sound of Neji's words, Naruto remembered:

_"He has chosen one of the countries to take as many people as he like from it to become his projects…" he said. Kabuto pulled a brown folder out of a small briefcase that was on the ground. _

_'No way, he can't do this…' Naruto thought as he saw the pictures of Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Shino _

He stood up, making the others look at him. He sighed heavily, "Guys, there's something I have to tell you."

A couple of minutes later, Naruto explained everything. Neji's purple pupil-less eyes were widened at him while Shikamaru crossed his arms. Sasuke was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure he wasn't lying?" Sasuke asked, angrily. Naruto slowly nodded, turning his head to the other side.

"Damn it." Neji said, kicking the grass in frustration while Shikamaru stood silent before speaking up.

"Who else was on Orochimaru's list, Other than Konoha Ninjas?" Shikamaru asked, crossing his arms. Naruto knotted his eyebrows and closed his eyes.

"Sunagakure Ninjas, Kankurou and Temari" he said, tightening his fists. Shikamaru's eyes widened, _'Temari…'_ he thought as his own fists were closed so tight his knuckles were turning white. Neji was taking deep breaths while Sasuke was still in a shock.

Naruto looked around before recalling the other guys Kabuto spoke about. "Oh yeah, he spoke about a couple of people…" he said, closing his eyes and concentrated, "…I can't recall their names but I think there was someone called, um…Rakia, Riko or something like…"

"Rukia? Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Yeah, that's the full name!" he said, nodding. He then realized that none of the guys with him said the person's name. Naruto turned around; the others looked behind his back to see the orange haired guy. He remembered Sasuke telling him about that guy and he remembered the cafeteria chat with him.

"Kurosaki…Ichigo!" Naruto mumbled, noticing that the guy looked a bit nervous around them. He cleared his throat.

"I was passing by and I couldn't help but to hear your conversation. What's wrong with Rukia? Did you hear something about her?" he asked, apparently worried. Naruto and the other shared looks before looking back at Ichigo who was still waiting for an answer.

"We believe that she and other people might be in danger" Naruto bluntly said, forcing Ichigo to look down and tighten his fists. "Why? How? Who's that person and what do they want with them?" he said, yelling at Naruto who was looking away.

"He wants to recruit them to be his subordinates…" Naruto said, looking at his friends, "…he's chosen…" he said, remembering the girl's name. "Uh…Rukia and others from a place called, uh…" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "…Soul society, I believe" Naruto said, looking down.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" Ichigo asked, anxiously. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. Ichigo placed a hand on his waist and covered his mouth with the other in anger, turning around.

"Shit…" he said, moving his hand from his mouth and through his bleached hair. Naruto and the others were having the same thoughts as he was.

"There has to be something we can do" Neji said, interlocking his fingers and moved his hands to the back of his neck, leaning his head backwards. Sasuke turned to tell him something when the bell rang, notifying the inmates that it's time to go back to their cells.

"Uzumaki…" Ichigo started, taking a step closer. "We MUST do something…" he said, narrowing his eyes. Naruto smirked.

"I know that, but what're we going to do?" he said, looking at the guys around him. They all shook their heads, not knowing what to do.

"Whatcha planning, losers?" someone said, making them turn around. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Kiba…" he mumbled, looking at the dog-trainer. Kiba snickered. "What? Can't an old friend say hello?" He said, smirking. Sasuke took a step forward.

"Is there something you want, Inuzuka?" he growled, making Kiba raise his eyebrows.

"Whoa, calm down, boy. I ain't gonna hurt no body" he said, raising his hands in defense. "I just came by to say hi…" he said, looking at Ichigo from head to toe. "I see you've already had a girlfriend here, Uzumaki" he said, laughing before walking off. Naruto balled his fists, taking a step forward towards Kiba when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Naruto, Don't." Shikamaru said, shaking his head. Naruto nodded and sighed, relaxing his muscles.

Neji, watching the whole situation calmly, crossed his arms and looked at the ground. Everyone was in danger. He was worried about his cousin, no, he feared the worst. What if they hurt her? Killed her? Will he be responsible for not protecting his cousin, not only her, but Sakura, Ino and…

_'Tenten'_ he thought, sighing heavily. Why was he worrying? Everyone knew that Tenten was able to take care of her self, not to mention protecting Konoha; after all, she was the weaponry princess. He has been thinking about her much lately. Neji thought that it would be something related to what he did to her before he was caught.

_Flashback, a couple of years ago…_

_"No, no, I'm telling you that I already paid for that!" Neji yelled at the telephone speaker, his voice echoing across the lonely cold apartment in southern Konoha, loosening his dark red tie a bit and unbuttoning the top button. He moved his hand to the back of his head and loosened the knot of the black forehead band, taking it off to reveal his tattooed forehead _

_"I don't care what's wrong with it, a deal is a deal, GOT IT!?" he said, slamming the phone on the table, hanging up. A knock on the door was heard. Neji got up off his chair and moved from behind his desk, placing the deal papers in the middle desk drawer and locked it, putting the small key in his pocket. The knocking continued. _

_"Coming…" he said, "...Damn it. Can you stop knocking for one second?" he yelled, walking towards the door before jerking it open. There stood a very startled Tenten, a tray covered with a silver cover in her hands and looking pretty good in a silvery-blue short-sleeved, knee length dress; her hair was in a bun. Tenten blinked a couple of times before looking at the ground and turning her head to the side. _

_"I'm sorry…I-I'll come over some other time" she said, turning around but only to be held by her arm. _

_"Wait…" he said, looking at the ground before moving his vision to her. "…I'm sorry; I have a lot of things on my mind." He said, chuckling. "Please, Tenten, Come in" he said, giving her the space to get in. Tenten slowly turned around and nodded. _

_She slowly walked inside; chills went up and down her spine as soon as she took more steps inside the apartment "Oh, I made you some blueberry muffins. I know you like them" she said, laughing. He nodded and thanked her. Tenten looked around as she walked slowly by him. _

_"You're not going to do anything with the decoration, are you?" she asked, looking at the plain grey walls and dark blue carpet as soon as she entered the living room. Neji chuckled and watched Tenten as she walked towards the kitchen counter and placed the tray on the table, the hem of her dress moving along to the sides. Neji loved how Tenten looked in a dress, 'a sight you never get to see' he thought as she turned around and leaned on the kitchen counter with a smile on her face, waiting for his answer. _

_"You know me, Tenten. Decoration is not my thing" he said, walking towards one of the couch and slumped down on it, looking up at her as she stood in front of him. _

_"Really?" she said, resting her hands on her waist. "You never told me what your "Thing" was" she said, making quotation marks with her fingers. He raised his left eyebrow at her. "C'mon, Tenten, You know me for like, what, three years now and you don't know my type of things?" he asked, spreading his arms on the back of the couch, motioning for her to sit down. _

_"Well, you spent the last couple of years as silent as a stone. You never told us anything about you" she said, sitting next to him on the couch. Neji looked at her and spaced out. He looked at her hair, her eyes, and her lips. He then chuckled, leaving Tenten looking surprisingly at him. _

_"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she said, smiling slyly at him, hitting him in the chest. He chuckled and turned his head to the other side. _

_"It's nothing, Tenten…" he said, feeling a hand beneath his chin. His face was turned around to face hers. She had a serious look on her face as her eyes narrowed _

_"What's wrong, you look troubled." She said, tilting her head to the side. Neji looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "It's nothing." He said, turning his head back to the side. He could feel the couch get lighter beside him as he turned his head back, she was leaving. Neji got up and followed her. _

_"Tenten…" he started, making her turn around. Neji was startled by her expression; it was an expression he never saw before. _

_"What is it with you? Every time I ask you what the matter was you reply with nothing. Why don't you open up to me, Neji? Don't you trust me?" she said, a single tear moving down her cheek, making Neji move his vision to the ground. _

_"You've never told us anything and here I am, trying to get as close as I could to you. I want to know everything about you, Neji. I want us to know each other" she said, sobbing and burying her face in her hands. Neji nodded and walked towards her and stood so close that she felt his breath on her hands. Tenten could feel his arms encircle her body in a warm embrace as he pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. _

_"I've done a bad thing, Tenten, and I don't want you to get in too deep" he whispered, making her jerk her head up. _

_"I don't care how deep I'm in, as long as I'm with you, Neji." She said, looking deep into his eyes. Neji smiled and leaned his tattooed forehead against hers, moving his index finger to her lips. "Hear me out, Tenten." He softly said, "You don't know how deep I'm into. You have to leave." He said, his purple eyes piercing through her brown ones. She narrowed her eyes, trying to understand him, understand what he's hiding. _

_"You don't want to be through this, Tenten, Leave at once" he ordered, squeezing his eyes shut, and then he activated Byakugan, looking outside the apartment to see a couple of armed men stealthily moving towards his apartment door. Neji deactivated his special ability and looked back at Tenten. _

_"Please, Tenten, if you really mean everything you've just said, then leave." He said, holding her forearms. Tenten shook her head. _

_"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me-" _

_"-things will get ugly. You MUST leave" he said, making her almost break down into tears. He narrowed his eyes and turned her around, moving his hand to his back and pulling a gun out of his belt, putting it on her temple. Tenten's eyes widened. _

_"N…Neji?" as soon as Tenten finished that word, the policemen broke in the apartment, pointing their gun at the Hyuuga who was looking fiercely at them. _

_"Hyuuga, put the gun down and leave the girl alone" one of them said, raising the gun towards his head. _

_Neji smirked and got closer to Tenten's ear. "I told you that you should've left when you had the chance" he said, sounding bitter yet hurt. Tenten shook her head. _

_"Neji, what are you doing? Why are you doing this and why the hell is the police-" _

_"-SHUT UP!" he yelled, making her bite her bottom lip as her tears moved down her cheeks. She was afraid, afraid of him, afraid of dying by his hands. Neji narrowed his eyes and circled his arm around her shoulder, pulling her with him as he moved backwards, towards the window. _

_"Take one step and you'll die" the police man said, targeting at a spot on the Hyuuga's body where the girl can't be harmed. But Neji disobeyed, moving back towards the window, turning Tenten back around to face him as quickly as possible. _

_"I'm sorry, Tenten." He said, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his in a quick yet passionate kiss. Tenten kissed him back before she felt a strong push on her chest, throwing her back on the couch. _

_Neji took one quick look at her before jumping through the window, breaking the glass, and down to the street where he ran as fast as he could. Policemen moved towards the window, shooting at the running Hyuuga, not paying attention at the crying yet spaced out girl lying on the couch. _

_"Neji…Why?" she sobbed as she heard the gunshots and the policemen going out of the apartment. _

_Neji ran as fast as he could away from the policemen, looking behind him and smirking. 'I think I lost them' he thought, before tripping on something and falling face down. _

_"SHIT" he yelled as he hit the ground. Soon, he felt a cold thing on the back of his head, then the safety lock being pulled. Neji closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. _

_"I never thought I'd be the one catching you, Neji" a voice said, Neji opened his eyes and looked back to see Maito Gai, his own sensei. _

_"G-Gai" he stuttered, looking at his sensei with the corner of his eye. "Don't move, Neji. You're under arrest for money laundering, assassination deals and defection against your own Village. You have the right to remain silence, anything you to say or do will be used against you in court…" Gai went on and on reading Neji's rights, the latter thinking about the girl he's used and hurt. Not long later, he was sentenced to do his 20 years in jail. _

_End flashback _

"Hey, Neji-kun, you're not going to spend the rest of the day standing around, are you? You'll be punished if you stay here for long" Lee said, passing by Neji and walking towards the same Sector as the others. Neji sighed and walked towards his sector, his thoughts only about one person.

"I will not let anyone hurt you, Tenten." He mumbled as the gates of Sector A were closed behind him.

* * *

**End Chapter II**

**So guys, what do ya think so far? I can't wait for your reviews :) **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter III: Arrival

* * *

**Reviews: **

RAMENRAMENRAMEN: Thank you very much for your review. I might move it back to the Naruto section because it's more of a Naruto story.

Saka Salrin: Hey, I'm glad I saw your review on another story of mine. Thank you for your great review. I hope I make you proud xD

AngelFoxtail: OMG, PLEASE CALM DOWN! You'll find out soon enough. Thank you for your nice review.

Thx for Saka and Angel for the death threats xP. I won't "forgive" that xP

* * *

**Fun fact of the chapter:** The reason I started watching Prison break is because I thought Wentworth Miller _(Michael Scofield)_ kinda resembles Hyuuga Neji is some way xD.

**PS:** Ayame and Teuchi from Ichiraku Ramen shop are going to make an appearance.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Prison Break, Chapter III **

"I was wondering…" Sakura started, resting her chin on her hand as she lied on her stomach on the king sized bed of her friend. "…How in the world would that job help you?" she asked Yamanaka Ino as she packed her bags.

"I don't know, ever since I, and I regret saying this, decided to follow your lead in this career, I made a promise to make this world a better place" she cheerfully said as she wrapped her 'medic of the year' trophy in a plastic wrapping and placed it in one of the boxes on her bed.

Sakura sighed and pushed herself up. "Whatever suits you" she said, getting up and turning to face her friend. "Where is this job anyway?"

"I don't know" Ino replied, shrugging her shoulders. "All I know is that no one wanted to take that job. I wonder why. Tsunade told me that there's a job for me but she never told me where" she said, closing the box. "Could you hand me that tape?" she asked. Sakura gave her the duct tape.

"It must be dangerous" Sakura exclaimed, grinning. Ino nodded, "probably. Speaking of dangerous; how's everything between you and Sasuke? How is he?" she asked, causing Sakura to look at the ground.

"He's…ok, for someone in jail" she said, helping with the things Ino decided to take with her. "I want to get a job!" Sakura said, laughing. "Why do you always get the job interviews and I don't?"

"Because someone's been lazy to look through the newspapers for any job ads" Ino said, laughing along. A couple of minutes of comfortable silence passed. In half an hour, the girls were done with the packing.

"Our lives got so boring these days" Ino said, breaking the silence. "What happened? I mean, we were all best friends, hanging out together and spending all the time worrying about who's getting a present on their birthdays and now…" Sakura said, throwing herself on the bed.

"It sucks, I know" Ino said, throwing herself next to her friend. They both lied down silently as the tick-tock of the clock was the only sound heard.

"This is getting boring" Sakura said

"Yeah, let's pack!"

* * *

**A couple of days later… **

"Thank you for stopping by!"

Tenten smiled as she stood behind the counter of the weapons shop she owned. That was the last customer of the day. She sighed, walking from behind the counter and towards the door, flipping the sign that said **'open'** to **'closed'**

"This is so tiring" she said, reaching for the key in her pocket. Tenten walked back behind the counter and started locking the cabinets which held all kinds of small weapons; firearms and small melee weapons.

She walked from behind the counter and started locking the cabinets with the big guns. As she was locking them, the bell over the door rang, signaling that someone entered the shop.

"Sorry, we're closed" she said, looking at the person walking in. that person looked at her before continuing on his way, looking at the weapons in the cabinets.

"I just need one specific item" the man said, looking around the shop. Tenten felt something was fishy about him.

"I'm sorry, sir. Our policy―"

"―I don't give a damn about your policy" the man said, disappearing in a flash. Tenten gasped as she noticed that the man was nowhere in sight, then…

…there was blackout…

The last thing she saw was the smirk on that unrecognizable man's face as he dragged her out of the store.

* * *

"She was WHAT?!"

Those where Neji's words when he was contacted by his cousin, Hinata, the following day.

Tenten's disappearance was the talk of the day in Konoha. After they found that the shop was unlocked and that no one saw her after the night before, people made sure someone's got to her.

"N-Neji-nii-san, calm do―"

"―How do you expect me to calm down, Hinata?!" Neji said, narrowing his eyes and breathed shallowly. "Hinata, tell me this isn't some kind of a sick joke"

"It's not, Nii-san, I-I'm afraid it's true. We were all as shocked as you are right now…" she said, sighing. "…what surprises me is that you actually care about her after what you―"

"―Hinata, Please, don't….just don't mention that again. Tell me when there is any new development" and with that, he hung up, leaning his head on the payphone.

"Hey, Hyuuga, what's the matter, you're holding up the line" a voice behind him exclaimed, making him turn around.

"Damn it, Naruto" Neji exclaimed, shaking his head; behind the blonde stood a line of people waiting to call their loved ones. Neji sighed and walked out of the line, beside him walked Naruto.

"Phone call was bad?" he asked, patting his friend on the back. Neji shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"I can't believe it…" he muttered in disbelief. Naruto knew at once something was up. He moved in front of Neji, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oi, N-Neji…" he said, widening his eyes at him, "…did something…happen to Hinata?" he asked, receiving a head shake from the lavender eyed guy.

"It's not Hinata…" he said, looking at the ground. "…It's Tenten; I believe they got to her"

"What?!" Naruto widened his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Tenten would never do something without telling the others what she was doing or where she was going. I know her…" he said, sliding his hands in his pockets. "…It's…devastating" he said, groaning out loud. Naruto looked at the ground and shook his head.

"We have to tell the others, C'mon" he said, walking towards the corner where the guys sat; Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee and Ichigo were there as the two walked towards them.

"Any news about the situation?" Ichigo asked, looking at both Naruto and Neji with narrowed eyes.

"Tenten's been kidnapped!" Naruto exclaimed, receiving a couple of swearing words from the guys, except Ichigo.

"Who's that?"

"One of our friends…" Lee said, looking at the ground, "…I can't believe it" he said, looking at the ground. Shikamaru sighed, looking at each and every one of them.

"The bastard's on the move, eh?" he said, smirking, "Maybe it's time for us to make a move"

Everyone turned their heads towards Shikamaru who looked up with a smirk on his face. Naruto chuckled, understanding what Shikamaru said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Oi, I don't know what you guys are planning!" he said, getting up. "…but if that friend of yours got kidnapped, then my friends are probably in grave danger right now" he said, clinching his fists. Neji looked at the ground.

"I know what to do..." he said, narrowing his eyes at them with a small smile on his face. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"…We're gonna break out!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" he asked, "There's no way we're escaping that easily!"

"That's why we're coming up with a plan…" Neji calmly said, looking at Ichigo, "…some of us don't want to spend the rest of their lives here while their friends are out there in danger…" he said, smirking. "…ne, Ichigo?" Neji continued, knowing that Ichigo's sentence was a life time.

Ichigo looked at the ground, gritting his teeth and balling his hands into fists. "You're damn right!" he said, looking at Sasuke. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm in"

He said, extending his hand, waiting for the others to agree. Neji rested his hand over Ichigo's, smiling. Shikamaru shook his head and put his hand as well. Lee nodded and agreed, putting his hand over theirs. Naruto rolled his eyes, agreeing to be part of the group. All eyes turned to Sasuke who narrowed his eyes, looking at the ground. His hair was covering most of his face, unrevealing his expression to his mates.

"C'mon, Sasuke…" Naruto said, "…Sakura and the others need our help"

Sasuke froze at the thought of his beloved being in danger. He raised his head and looked at the others before walking towards them, slapping his hand down on theirs.

"I'm game" he firmly said, receiving a small smile from his friends.

"Well, well, it looks like y'all playing a very nice game here, aren't ya?"

They all groaned, knowing who that accent belonged to, "Kiba..." Naruto growled, turning to face the dog master who had a sly smirk on his face.

"Can I play too?" he said, looking at each and every one of them right in the eye.

"No, you can't" Ichigo butted in, making Kiba take a couple of steps towards him. "Now, get lost or else…"

"…or else what, you'll throw up bleach on me?" he sarcastically said, pointing at Ichigo's bright orange hair. The latter gritted his teeth and was ready to pound Kiba to death when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Enough, Ichigo…" Neji said, looking at Kiba. "…What do you want?"

"I wanna be in" Kiba said, smirking. "Y'know, into this whole mess you're planning"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, _'Did he hear what we just said?'_ he thought, looking at everyone whose expression told him that they were probably thinking about the same thing.

Kiba chuckled, "Don't y'all act innocent in front O' me" he said, waving his hand in their direction before walking closer to Neji, whose eyes were narrowed to their limit.

"I heard an itsy-bitsy part of your little plan. You're their leader, aren't ya?"

Neji smirked, "Not really" he said, glaring at Kiba who sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I want outta here. You heard me, pretty boy?" he ordered Neji who had what looked like a small smile on his face.

"Who said anything about outta here?" Sasuke said, trying to hide the fact. Kiba turned to face him and smirked.

"Your pretty-faced leader here planned it out, didn't ya?" he said, smiling slyly at Neji who sighed before moving his eyes towards Kiba.

"Whatever you heard…" he said, smirking. "…you forget" he said, walking off. Kiba laughed.

"I wouldn't walk away if I were you!"

Neji stopped dead in his tracks. He was in a terribly bad mood and the last thing he wanted was an argument with the last person he wanted, Kiba.

"Now that I know your plan, it won't be long till Mizuki gets all of you" he said, smirking. Neji chuckled and turned around.

"You know he hates you" Neji said, knotting his eyebrows. Kiba sighed and rested his hands on his hips. "Well, he won't hate me that much when I bring him a very interesting piece of information" and with that, he walked off, raising his hand in the air. "Why don't you think about me joining your little groupie?" he said, walking off to his corner. Everyone turned to face Neji who was glaring at the ground.

"Great, just GREAT…" Naruto exclaimed, "…we haven't even started with the plan and he already knows!" he continued, hitting the grass beneath him. Shikamaru sighed and nodded.

"We're in deep trouble if Mizuki knew. What are we going to do?" Shikamaru asked. For some reason, all eyes turned to Neji who narrowed his eyes.

"I think―"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The bell rang and the speaker's sound was turned up.

"C'mon everyone, head back to the cells!" a voice said through-out the speakers. The guys looked at each other before nodding. Neji looked at the ground and walked slowly towards (A) sector, where his cell was, while his mates followed.

* * *

The car drove her to the entrance of Rock Village. The man in the driver's seat didn't say a word ever since she was picked up from the airport by a special dark blue car.

While she was in Konoha, Tsunade told her that everything was planned for her and her items and belongings were already taken from her house to an apartment specifically reserved for her in Rock Village. As soon as she heard of the village's name, she felt something weird, as if the name rung a bell.

While in the car, Ino didn't know what was ahead of her; she only noticed the huge castle-like building which had a very wide-range yard at the end of the road. She looked outside her window and was mesmerized by the scenery.

"What's that?" she asked the driver, but he didn't reply. He only looked at her through the rear-view mirror then kept his eyes on the road.

In a matter of seconds, the car reached for the building's main gate. She noticed that men in police uniforms behind the gate while the one outside walked towards the driver.

"Do you have a pass?" the police officer asked. The driver got a small card out and handed it to the police officer who looked at it before looking at the blonde girl in the back.

"Alright, get him in!" he said to his mates who opened the gate. The car slowly drove across the huge inner-street of the area until it reached for the main building's entrance.

"Your stop, miss" the driver said, looking at her through the rear-view mirror. She nodded and got out as the driver walked out of the car and towards the trunk, opening it and reaching for her suitcase. She took a deep breath and exhaled it, adjusting the big handbag's strap she had around her shoulder.

Ino looked up at the huge building before her eyes moved towards the yard where men in white shirts and grey pants were walking around, some of them wearing dark blue jackets while other preferred to stay in their undershirts.

She could somehow feel that there were a couple of recognizable faces among those. Her eyes moved to one fiery red hair that belonged to a guy sitting in the corner with a long-haired blonde, Ino couldn't tell whether it was a girl or a guy, but she thought that it was definitely a guy.

The red-haired guy suddenly moved his vision to her, causing her to gasp. Ino felt frozen under his gaze as he kept glaring at her. She could notice dark circle around his eyes. She could tell it was from lack of sleep.

_'What do they do to them in here?'_ she thought, narrowing her eyes. The sound of trunk being slammed shut brought her to reality, making her look at the man.

"There ya go, Miss" he said, handing her the bag she had. She thanked him and watched him get in the car and drive out. Ino sighed, turning around and facing the main building which had a big sign that said,

"…Rock Village Correctional Facility…" she read out loud, looking in front of her and sighing heavily before she took a couple of steps towards the automatically sliding down as it opened to her.

She walked towards the reception where the police officer lady sat, reading through a magazine. Ino cleared her throat, making the woman look up.

"Oh, how can I help you?" she said, putting the magazine aside and moving her chair a bit closer to the counter. Ino smiled.

"I'm here to see the manager, Ichiraku Teuchi..." Ino said, reaching for a paper in her pocket. "…I'm here for the medic job" she said, handing the paper to the woman who looked at it before looking up at the blonde.

"Sure, walk to the end of the corridor then take a right, you'll find a cross road thingy, take a left. It's the last room straight ahead" she said, smiling. Ino nodded and thanked her, walking off.

Once she reached for the end of the corridor, she stopped, turning around. "Did she say right then left? Or left then right? Or neither?!"

"Can I help you?"

She turned around to see a young woman, probably aged 24, brown hair, black eyes, dressed in a white knee length skirt and a baby blue dress shirt, smiling at her. Ino smiled and nodded.

"I was looking for Ichiraku-san's office" she said, pointing at both directions. "I'm kinda lost"

"You must be Yamanaka Ino; you fit the description very well. I'm Ayame, Ichiraku-san's daughter and secretary. Please follow me" she said, walking down the hall. Ino mentally slapped herself.

_'It's right then left, idiot'_ she thought, reminding herself of the directions as she was led by Ayame to the manager's office.

* * *

_Knock, Knock…_

"Come in!" The voice of old man Ichiraku Teuchi was heard. A couple of seconds later, his daughter walked in, followed by a blonde young woman.

"Yamanaka Ino is here, Teuchi-san" she said, nodding before walking out the door. The blonde left her suitcase by the door and walked towards the desk.

"Ichiraku-san…" she said, nodding. He motioned for her to sit down and she complied. "…I'm here for the job application for the medic position" she said, reaching for her CV from the handbag and handing it to him. He studied it for a moment then nodded, looking at her with a smile.

"Well, since you're the only medic who had been here for the job, you're hired" he said, smiling. Ino gaped for a second before clearing her throat.

"Wow, really? Um, Thank you" she said, smiling. Teuchi got up, making her get up as well. "Why don't you talk to my secretary and she'll let you know about all the things you need" he said, walking towards the door. Ino nodded.

"I will. Thank you, Ichiraku-san!" she exclaimed, grinning. He shook his head. "No, Thank you for being brave enough to show up" he said, smiling. Ino furrowed her eyebrows quizzically but decided to ignore what he just said.

"Um, Thanks" she said, walking out the door. On her way out, she saw the small desk of the secretary, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hello?" Ino called, walking towards the door.

"Yes, Yamanaka-san?"

Ino jumped, startled by the small voice of the secretary. She turned around to the desk to see Ayame's head popping out from beneath the desk. "Sorry, things just fell down there" she continued with a smile. Ino sighed and nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah, sure…" she said, smiling. "…Ichiraku-san said that I should talk to you about…whatever I have to do"

Ayame smiled and nodded, "Sure, follow me" the brunette said with a smile on her face. Ino sighed and followed her, wondering what secrets this place had.

* * *

"This sucks"

Shikamaru said as he leaned against the cell's wall, flipping a coin, he had, in the air and grabbing it, repeating the process over and over again. Neji, who was his cellmate, groaned and sat up from hit top bunk. Shikamaru paused, holding the coin in his hand.

"Still stressed?" he asked, receiving a sigh from the Hyuuga. "What do you expect me to do?" Neji said, looking at his friend who continued with flipping the coin. "All we have to do is waiting"

"I'm not going to wait for the next two decades of my life just to get out of here"

"You should've thought about it before doing what you did, besides, do you really think she's gonna forgive you for what you've done to her?"

Neji sighed, looking at the bed. Ever since he got here and the whole yard knew about what he did to Tenten. Neji glared at Shikamaru who was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"She won't…" he started, looking at his hands, "…but I'll save her even if she doesn't want me to do that" he said, clinching his fists. Shikamaru flipped his coin one last time before grabbing it in mid-air.

"We'll have to think of a way out first…" he thought, looking out the cell door and at Kiba's. Neji hopped down from his bunk and walked towards the door cell, looking exactly where his cell mate was looking.

"…if we don't get him in, we're going down" Shikamaru said, looking at the back of his friend who leaned his head against the bars, nodding.

"I'll find a way to shut him up" he said, narrowing his eyes at Kiba who was looking right back at him with a smirk on his face. He made a pistol with his hand and pointed it at Neji and mouthed _'pow'_ while moving his hand backwards, indicating the shot.

Neji moved his eyes towards the other side of the hall where Gaara and Deidara were, both sitting silently in that dark cornered room. He narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Does he know about his siblings?" Neji asked, receiving a quizzical look from Shika. "Who?"

"Sabaku no Gaara…" he mumbled, watching how the red haired got up and walked towards the cell's door, looking down at random cells before moving his vision towards their cell, glaring at Neji who glared back.

"We have to tell him, don't we?" Shikamaru said, receiving a nod from his cell mate. "Definitely!" he said, still looking right into Gaara's eyes, "…besides, having him on our side is an advantage for us" Neji continued, turning around to face his cell mate.

"You're right. He's practically invincible…OUTSIDE these freakin' walls" Shikamaru said, turning around and kicking the walls. "They're preventing us from using our powers"

Neji sighed, "There's no need to lose your patience, now" he said, looking at the ground. Shikamaru breathed heavily and turned to face his friend before walking towards his bunk.

"What are you going to do? Yes, we're escaping but do you have a plan?" Shikamaru said, looking at Neji who shook his head.

"Not yet, all we have to do is gather the guys around and tell them the plan. We'll cooperate to make it out of here" he said, sighing heavily and looking at the ground.

A loud buzz was heard and one door cell opened, it was their cell. Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other quizzically before one police officer showed up.

" Nara, medical check for you"

Neji chuckled, "You must have rabies, man" he said, chuckling. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at his friend and faked a smile.

"Nah, I'm taking pain killers, cuz you're such a pain, Hyuuga. Hopefully, they'll kill you" he said, smirking. Neji laughed at his friend's crude humor. They have been like that ever since they got here. Jokes like that got them through the bad days.

"Hey, I wonder if that medic is a new one. I heard the previous one ran off" Neji said, receiving a head shake from his friend. "The last one was sane enough to escape" he said as he was escorted by the police officer outside the sector and to the medic section.

* * *

Ino was in her new office, wearing her brand new white coat, preparing doses of medicine for the inmates' medical check. She was happy, able to move on after the loss of her parents the previous year in a car accident. Ino hoped to make a difference in this facility.

A knock on the door exclaimed the arrival of the first inmate. She took a deep breath and exhaled it, relaxing her thoughts.

_'It's just an inmate; he's not going to hurt you. He's here for a dose and then bye-bye'_ she tried to calm herself through her thoughts. Once she turned around to face the inmate, she was met with the biggest shock of her life.

"S-Shikamaru!"

* * *

**YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THAT COMING!! **

**Yeah, another cliffy, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em **

**Please review.**


End file.
